


The CEO

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), CEO Eren Yeager, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Intern Levi, Interns & Internships, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Young Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Reluctant to start his internship in the renowned company Jaeger Corp. on his first day, Levi changes his mind the second he meets the handsome CEO aka a reincarnation of Adonis. From then on, Levi's naughty cravings are unstoppable.





	The CEO

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab I did with a friend!!! She is an amazing artist who drew [CEO Eren art](https://erentitanchild.tumblr.com/post/184945573401/a-collab-yay-and-its-with-the-beautiful) for my fic! Please go check out her artwork and her tumblr [erentitanchild](http://www.erentitanchild.tumblr.com)

“I don’t wanna, mom.” Levi dragged out a long sigh.

“Levi, please. Don’t say that when we’re already here.” His mother Kuchel chided him as she removed invisible dust from Levi’s dark shirt just so she could bridge the time until the CEO of the Jaeger Corp. could meet them in the waiting room where a brunette secretary had asked them to wait.

Levi held back a groan but not a roll of his eyes.

“You should be grateful.” Kuchel went on.

“You’re making it sound like I have to say ‘thank you’ to you for the rest of my life.” Levi’s mood worsened, it was evident in his groggy voice.

“It’s not my fault that you searched for internships too late. I told you that such a thing needs to be done as soon as possible.” Kuchel’s fingers were in Levi’s hair now, straightening them.

“I would have been able to find something. Why didn’t you mind your business?”

“Instead of the uncertainty of whether you will eventually find something or not, it’s safer like this. The CEO’s mother and I are really good friends. And when I told her what problem we had, she reassured me that she would talk with her son. And now look: You’re going to do your internship in a well-known company.”

A little pause was established between them, Levi’s cold and passive and averse behaviour hanging low and heavy above their heads, before the raven teenager said, “I could have found something myself.”

“Next time.” Kuchel said grimly, and with that the discussion was brought to an end.

“I hope these 3 weeks will pass by quickly.” Levi said in a bitter way.

“Ah, there he is.” Levi’s mother nudged his side, discreetly pointing a finger at the approaching figure wearing a pristine dark-blue suit. He had chocolate-brown hair that was tied to a bun, a few loose locks framing his tanned temple and forehead.

Once he spotted him, Levi couldn’t stop himself. He was staring. Openly. Not only that. He was  _gawking_  at that man that was supposed to be the CEO. He looked so… young and fucking fuckeable.

“Levi.” Kuchel hissed under her breath as she beamed a smile at the man who had already spotted them. Levi still was ogling with an open mouth. “Levi, please.” Kuchel begged when there was no more than 4 armlengths between them. At last she had to close Levi’s mouth, it was obvious that the brunet CEO noticed that, but both dismissed it with yet another heated smile.

“Kuchel.” Levi’s heart skipped a beat when that rich and deep voice flooded his ears like a tsunami of stimulating melodies. How would it sound like if that man was ordering Levi to undress in a sexy growl, he wondered.

_Oh, god._  If only Levi could daydream about that more.

“Nice to see you again.” The CEO offered Levi’s mother a handshake and she accepted it warmly, casually, as though it wasn’t the sexiest and godliest man alive towering before them with so much confidence. And that aftershave additionally doing little things to Levi’s lower areas.

Not to ignore the fact that Levi had his gaze fixated on that big, tanned hand that was enveloping Kuchel’s pale one at first; his eyes moved up to the profile of the man’s head then, travelling farther to explore all the nice curves and angles that could be grasped if one studied his body close enough.

Which Levi did. Of course.

He even mouthed a shameless silent ‘wow’ when he was done checking out the CEO.

Kuchel noticed and gave Levi’s arm a light but warning squeeze. All the while her outward manner had remained cordial. “Hello, Eren. Likewise. I hope you’re doing fine?”

“Well,” Eren shrugged as he gave a sigh. “Sometimes work is hard and needs all the attention.”

“Yes, I can imagine. I hope Levi can assist you and your employees in a productive way the next three weeks. Again, thank you for accepting him as an intern in your company.” Kuchel placed a hand on her son’s back, bringing him to make a step forward in an introducing way.

It was only now that Eren was giving Levi his full attention. “So you’re Levi, hm?”

“Hell yea.”

A strangled low cry slipped through Kuchel’s lips upon Levi’s bold reply and Eren had reacted with a stunned expression first, dismissing it shortly after though, smirking even.

They exchanged a handshake too. Levi had savoured every second that had his hand enclosed by Eren’s. Such a taut and manly hand.  _This hand could make him come with a single stroke over his dick._

Shit, Levi had to snap back to reality. Had to say something appropriate to withstand his lewd thoughts that wanted to give him a boner right here— _in front of the actual reason for his impending boner._

Just… anything to keep his body (his cock) relaxed. “Hi. Levi. 17. Ready to please you.” Levi internally screamed. Welp.  _That didn’t go exactly as planned._

From the corner of his left eye he could see his mother facepalming slowly. Eren had his head tilted, confusion playing in his eyes.

Levi stuttered frantically, as a last resort opting for, “P-Please you with my hopefully good work in these three upcoming weeks.” He wrung his fingers, sending a silent prayer to the sky.  _This was not how he had imagined to impress Eren._  “Can’t wait to work with you.” He fingergunned before he realised that he had done that stupid thing.

Eren’s face loosened. “Oh, I see. Unfortunately, I have to tell you that we won’t interact much during your internship. You’ll mostly work with my underlings; one of them will give you a tour in a few minutes.”

“I see.” His hands stiffly by his sides, Levi nodded unnaturally. He must be looking like a total idiot.

But Eren didn’t seem to mind that (while his mother was close to dying from second-hand embarrassment).

“I wanted to meet my new intern at least once. Perhaps we will see each other again on occasional times. Pleasant to have you here, Levi. I hope you’ll enjoy your internship.”

“I’m most certainly sure that I will. Thank you, Eren.”

Eren smirked cheekily at him. Levi’s brain stopped working.  _Go away, boner!_

“All right. Since you aren’t really a stranger – because of the friendship our mothers have –, I will let you call me by my first name. Okay, I’m off now. See you,  _Levi._ ”

_Oh, we will, Eren honeyboy, we will. Let’s see how long it will take._

How long it would take until Levi will have Eren seduced with his charming advances. Eren looked like the perfect man to have some awesome fun with. Levi was wondering how long it would take him to entice Eren.

These three weeks were going to be the most amazing weeks ever.

———

“Please, Eren.” Levi was bent over the CEO’s long and broad glass desk, his pulsating nipples (that had been abused by Eren’s fingers seconds before) pressing hotly against the cold surface. Levi was stark naked, ass perked up, cheeks spread wide with his pale shaking fingers. “Do it.”

Eren grunted a mischievous chuckle. “You naughty little boy. Using your internship to get into my pants. Don’t think that I didn’t notice you making eyes at me. You’re not even an adult, how dare you be such a slut in front of me?  _For me?_ ”

“Why questioning me about all this?” Levi’s raspy voice came out between pants of want, his breath hitting the glass, dulling it with respiration and hot sweat that clung to his skin and forehead. Levi eventually grinned to himself victoriously. “You didn’t mind.”

He was able to make out noises of a belt being unbuckled. “That’s true.” Eren said, becoming dangerously silent.

Levi had come up with a few scenarios in that split second about what Eren could do to him now, but that he would put his cock inside him right away was by far better than anything he had imagined.

“Ohhh.” Levi moaned exorbitantly, instantly clenching around the intruding length. He felt like a cat in heat, he could come at any moment. “Damn, yes. Eren, more.”

“Heh,” Eren huffed, obviously amused. “Your ass is giving less resistance than I thought. My dick almost slips inside with ease. What did you do, Levi? Tell me, horny bitch.”

Over the weeks, Eren had inclined to call Levi a 'horny bitch’. Not as an insult, but because – to him – Levi was at that age where teenagers couldn’t be anything else than horny bitches.

Looking at that sight before his eyes, Levi offering himself to Eren like a whore, moaning around with a volume that was more obscene than Eren would have expected quite proved his point.

“I did it with myself quite some times ever since my internship started. Couldn’t wait until I get the real thing. Didn’t even know whether I would, heh.” Levi’s pride was coming in abundances.

Some of Eren’s strands fell over his face, loosening from his bun as he started thrusting into Levi with a brutal but determined pace. “Then take my cock as if it’s the last thing you get. Show and tell me how much you like it when I’m doing this to do.”

Oh, nothing easier than, Levi thought.

Heavy moans fell from his lips as his body rocked back and forth in a brutal and steady rhythm. His face contorted to a mask of primitive and brutish lust. His sexual fantasies came true. He was finally getting fucked by Eren, the fucking CEO hottie who had Levi weak in his knees ever since the first day.

Eren wanted Levi to feel as if this was his last—but to Levi it was the beginning of something ethereally gorgeous. Levi was descending the stairs to the hell of sinful lust in the same manner a guilty person would confess his sins with remorse and beg for forgiveness. 

He would spread his legs for Eren everywhere and at any time; that was how much he was infatuated with him.

Eren was handsome and mature—basically the type of man Levi couldn’t resist. Eren had money and of course Levi didn’t mind that either. Eren showed interest in him (going by the cock fucking his ass up), and Levi wanted for it to stay that way.

“Eren, honey, I’m coming soon.” he cooed in a higher tone, biting his bottom lip. It turned Eren on and he fucked harder into Levi. His deep groans were rather retained, but his hard dick didn’t lie. Eren enjoyed making Levi a begging and needy mess immensely. Eren had never encountered someone who piqued his interest so much that he ended up discarding his rules and morals, taking that little bit of innocence, that had probably clung to Levi like a speck of dust, away from him.

If Levi really was a horny bitch, he would make him  _his_  horny bitch.

“You’re so good, Levi. You’re taking my dick with so much enthusiasm and eagerness. God, what should I do with you.” Eren said in a coarse voice. He licked his lips as his eyes cast down to Levi’s ass, where his wet cock had disappeared into. He gave his thrusts more acuteness and finality, his jaw going tight, fingers clawing into Levi’s hips. He huffed and grunted as he came with a big load inside the other.

Knowing that Levi hadn’t come yet, he raised the other’s hips and fucked him through the streams of white that produced obscene squelching sounds.

Levi reached his climax after a couple more thrusts, tensing up before his dick painted a large area on Eren’s desk with come. The release had given him shots of both adrenline and euphoria. Levi couldn’t have been any more pleased and Eren couldn’t deny that he had taken a great liking in this sex.

Arms still shaky, Levi lifted his upper body until Eren assisted him. His assistance had a reason behind it, though. Eren, hovering above Levi from behind, whispered into his ear, “Keep this a secret until you’re an adult. If your mother finds out, she will chop my head off. Also, this way it’s more exciting, don’t you think?”

Levi hadn’t planned to let anyone know anyway. If his mother found out about it, she would have him sent to a cloister for a few weeks or maybe even move with him to another country if she felt like it. She may know that Levi wasn’t the most innocent anymore when it comes to sex and stuff, but Levi would always make sure she didn’t know  _everything_  about him or his sex life.

“If we do it many more times, I will think about it.” Levi dared light-headedly. Somehow he had to let Eren know that Levi was interested in more than a one-time-thing.

Apparently Eren was thinking the same, for he smirked as he merely said, “You little horny bitch, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!
> 
> my tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
